Kung Fu Panda 2: Alternate Ending
by RC2012
Summary: My interpretation of what would have happened if Shen had listened to Po's advice.


**Kung Fu Panda 2: Alternate Ending**

Lord Shen found himself lying on the deck of his ship, or what was left of the ship. He coughed and looked up. The front part of his cannon was destroyed. The cannon was held up by some ropes; pointing up at the sky. Shen looked around. All the other boats of his armada were destroyed.

"How did you do it?" Shen asked. Po was standing behind him.

"You know, you keep your elbow and shoulders loose," Po said.

"I don't mean that. How did you find peace? I took away your parents. Everything. I scarred you for life."

"That's the thing Shen. Scars heal."

"No, they don't. Wounds heal."

"Oh. What do scars do? Fade?"

"I don't care what scars do."

"You should, Shen." Po said, looking concerned at the peacock.

"You gotta let go of that stuff from the past, 'cause it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now."

Shen looked down at the deck. The stuff from the past doesn't matter? Has he been that obsessed with his past? A past filled with lust for power, killing off the pandas in hopes of preventing the Soothsayer's prediction, and being banished by his own parents?

Shen looked at himself in the water. The feathers on his body were filthy with soot from the cannon blast.

"You right. Oh my god, you're right." Shen said while he continued to stare into his reflection in the water.

"How could I let this obsession take over me?"

Shen looked up at Po. He had a look that was a mix of fright and shame. "Panda, what have I done?"

Deep down, Po felt sympathy towards the albino peacock.

"It's not too late, Shen. You can make things right."

Shen looked back down at the deck. "But I've done so many terrible things. How do…I…I don't even how to start."

Po smiled and held his paw out to Shen. "Maybe I can help you find the way."

Shen looked at the panda's paw for a moment. Then Shen smiled. He took Po's paw and the panda helped Shen back up on his feet.

The two looked at each other and then heard a noise. The panda and peacock turned around and saw that the ropes holding the cannon up were breaking. The cannon was about to fall on them.

"Look out!" Shen cried. Both Po and Shen ran towards the front of the boat just before the last rope holding the cannon up broke. The cannon started to fall. The two animals jumped off the boat and landed in the water just as the cannon crashed down with a big explosion.

Po's head resurfaced from the water. He looked around.

"Shen!" He called out.

Then Lord Shen's head popped up from the water.

"I'm fine." He said. Po and Shen swam over to the dock. Tigress was there. She held her paw out to Po and helped him onto the dock. She smiled at him.

"That was pretty hardcore." She said.

Then she saw Lord Shen get up onto the deck. She was about to attack when Po stepped up in front of her.

"It's okay. He's good now."

"What?" Tigress and the rest of the others looked confused.

"Trust me; he's not the same peacock who tried to take over China." Po said.

Shen walked up to him. "Panda don't bother."

He looked at Po's friends. "It's obvious they think I'm still bad. And I don't blame them. I did try to kill them and take over China."

Po turned to him. "But Shen,"

Shen sat down on a box, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I've done so many awful things. Who in Gongmen City, in all of China, would ever forgive me?" Shen looked down at his feet with a sad, guilty expression on his face. Just then he heard light footsteps. He looked up and saw a small bunny child walk up to him. The child looked up at Shen's face, realized something, and did something unexpected. He came up to Lord Shen and hugged him.

Shen was shocked.

_This child has forgiven me?_ He thought. The bunny child looked up at Shen with kind, sweet eyes. Shen opened his beak a little and made a small gasping sound. Then he hugged the child back. Tears were in the peacock's eyes. Shen looked up and saw that the citizens of Gongmen City were on the harbor. Shen and the bunny child broke away. Shen got up and looked down at the child.

"How about you go back to your mother." Shen said softly to the child. The bunny child nodded and went back over to his mother; who was in the crowd. Shen looked at the citizens of Gongmen.

"Citizens of Gongmen, ever since I returned I have brought nothing but pain and misery to this city. I became blind, blind from power and anger for so many years. What I have done to you, and others, was wrong. The panda, he helped me realized that. All I can say now is that…I am sorry for everything I have done. Will you forgive me?"

All was silent. Shen looked at the crowd. He turned away.

"I thought so. Panda, if you and the Five are going to throw me into jail, then I'll come along quietly. I won't try to escape."

"Shen," Po said looking concerned.

"Nonsense!" A voice cried out from the crowd.

Both Po and Shen looked at the crowd. From it emerged the Soothsayer.

"Soothsayer!" Both Po and Shen exclaimed at the same time.

Shen slowly came over to her.

"Soothsayer, I…"

The Soothsayer smiled.

"Shen, it's clear to me that you have changed; back into the kind Shen I knew from long ago. I knew it the moment I saw you hug that child."

Shen stared at her.

She motioned him to get down so he and she could look at each other face to face. Shen did so without hesitation. Then the Soothsayer hugged him too.

"You are more than forgiven, Shen. Welcome home, my kind lord."

Shen smiled a little and hugged her back. "I missed you while I was gone." He said.

Then he heard applause. He saw that the citizens of Gongmen were clapping for him and they were smiling.

"I'm so sorry for how I've acted towards you, Soothsayer. I love you; you were always like a second mother to me. I loved my parents and always will even though they're gone now. I'm sorry for how much I hurt them when they were still alive."

Shen looked at the Soothsayer and the citizens. "But I promise that I won't be the same peacock I was. I'll be a nicer and kinder ruler. A ruler who will be there to defend Gongmen whenever it is threatened."

All the citizens cheered.

The Soothsayer smiled. "If your parents were here now, they would be very proud of you Shen."

"Thank you Soothsayer." Shen said smiling. Then he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked back and saw that it was Po, who was smiling. Shen smiled back. Then he saw that the citizens of Gongmen were backing away from the other side of the dock because just then, the surviving wolves of Shen's fleet got up onto the dock. Including Boss Wolf.

"Boss Wolf, you're alive!" Shen exclaimed. The peacock came over to the wolf.

"Yeah, lucky for me you were so angry that you missed my heart with that blade of yours." Boss Wolf said. He looked angry.

Shen looked at him. "Boss Wolf, I am so sorry that I tried to kill you. When the way out to the harbor was blocked, you didn't fire the cannon because you cared about your fellow wolves. And I was too blind to see that you cared. I am sorry."

Now Boss Wolf looked confused. "Lord Shen, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling better, better than I have in years. And I promise you, I won't take for granted you or the wolves ever again."

Boss Wolf stared at him; still looking confused. "Alright." He said.

Then an explosion of colors occurred in the sky. Fireworks were shooting out from what was left of Shen's ship. One of the fireworks that went off showed a peacock in the sky. Everyone was amazed, especially Shen. He walked over to the edge of the dock. There were tears in his eyes. Shen wiped them.

"I forgot how beautiful the fireworks are." He said.

Shen looked back at his citizens.

"Come on, let's rebuild Gongmen City together!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

And that's just what they did. Everyone in Gongmen City helped rebuild it. Even Po and the Five stayed to help, especially with the rebuilding of Shen's palace. Shen and the wolves gathered all the metal they could find from the ruins of the former palace and used it to build an exact replica of the old palace. Boss Wolf worked alongside Shen with the rebuilding of the palace. At first he felt strange being around Lord Shen, but with time he saw that Shen had truly changed into a nicer ruler. Boss Wolf came to like Shen again and even forgave the peacock for trying to kill him. When it was finished, the new palace looked more magnificent than the old one.

Shen looked at everyone and smiled. "Well done everyone. We did it, the new palace looks better than ever."

After all the rebuilding was done, everyone in Gongmen celebrated. The celebration lasted for three days.

* * *

Soon the day came for Po, Master Shifu, and the Five to return to the Valley of Peace. They were loading supplies onto their ship when they saw Lord Shen and the Soothsayer approaching. Po got off the boat and came over to the peacock.

"Hey, Shen."

"I heard you were leaving so I came to see you off." Shen said.

"I also wanted to say; thank you panda. For everything."

Po smiled and held out his paw.

"Call me Po."

Shen shook the panda's paw and smiled.

"Thank you, Po."

Po got back on the boat and he and his friends set off for home. Lord Shen and the Soothsayer stood on the dock watching them leave.

"Soothsayer, there is one thing I do not get."

"What is that my lord?"

Shen looked down at her. "In your prophecy, you said that I would be defeated by a warrior of black and white."

"I did, and you were."

"If so, then why am I still alive?"

The Soothsayer turned her attention back to the boat sailing off. "I never said that you would be killed by a warrior of black and white, did I?" She said smiling.

Shen laughed a little. "No, I guess you didn't."

Shen looked back at the boat as well. Both Shen and Soothsayer smiled as they watched it disappear over the horizon.

* * *

Mr. Ping was worried for weeks. He wondered why his son hadn't returned home yet. One day he was serving a pig child and his mother. It was the child's birthday and he wanted to see the dragon warrior in person.

"Well, where is he?" the mother demanded.

Mr. Ping fell on the table and cried.

"I don't know! Why did he have to go off and save china? I know why, but _why?_ I'm his father, it's my job!"

Then the pig child gasped and smiled. Mr. Ping turned around and saw Po standing there holding two radish crates.

"Son!"

Po and Mr. Ping hugged each other.

"Oh son you saved China. I knew you would though."

Po smiled, but then he grew serious. He set the crates down and got down on one knee to look his dad in the eyes.

"Hey Dad, while I was away. I found the village where I was born and found out how I ended up in that radish crate."

Po closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again. "I know who I am now."

Mr. Ping was silent so he could hear what Po was about to say.

"I'm your son." Po said smiling. Then he and his father hugged once more.

"I love you Dad." Po said with tears in his eyes.

I love you too son." Mr. Ping said with tears in his eyes as well.

Both father and son broke away and smiled.

"You must be hungry. How about I cook? You did save China after all." Mr. Ping said picking up a radish crate. Po picked up the other crate and walked beside his dad.

"Dad, we're cooking together."

Mr. Ping looked at Po and smiled. "Together."

Then he shook his head. "Nah. I'll cook."

Po and his father laughed as they walked towards the kitchen.

Far from the Valley of Peace, in a hidden village, an animal sat under a small hut on a hill. Then the animal emerged from the hut, and it was a panda. He smiled.

"My son is alive."

The panda looked down the hill at a village, a village of pandas.

THE END

**Honestly, I wouldn't have mind if Shen was allowed to live at the end of KFP2. I also wouldn't have mind if he became good again. I hope you all liked my interpretation of what would have happened if Shen had actually listened to Po's advice instead of trying to kill him one more time.**

**~RC**


End file.
